Blinding Love
by Jayk17
Summary: How love can be so blinding. One-shot.


**Blinding Love**

It had all started when an Akuma hit. She couldn't find a place to transform. Cat Noir was fighting but everyone was enclosed in a large room. All the doors were locked. She didn't know what to do.

Cat had got everyone to one side so he could fight. She was in the middle of the crowd. Alya was with Nino at the front recording. If she transformed now someone might see her but everyone would know Ladybug was in one of their classes.

This akuma seemed to use magic as his weapon. He was winning the fight.

He knocked Cat down and she couldn't just stand there and watch her partner be injured. She didn't transform because of the risks.

She ran in front of Cat as a shield from the akuma.

"Princess get out of here. You could get hurt."He said as he was trying to get up.

"No Cat, I'm not gonna let you get hurt." she said not taking her eyes off the akuma.

"Mari, you're gonna get hurt"Alya yelled struggling to break free from Nino who was holding her so she wouldn't jump in front of Mari.

"No, I'm not letting him get hurt" she yelled back. The akuma looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"What do we have here, a sweet innocent young teen who wants to protect a poor kitty cat. Maybe a little magic will show you to not step into a fight that has nothing to do with you." He hissed.

He got closer to her pulled out a bag and stuck his hand into it. When he pulled it out he had something in the center of it. She didn't know what it was.

He put his hand at her eye level. When he opened his hand she seen a medium sized pile of pure white dust sitting in the center of his palm.

She didn't know what it did but she was bracing herself. He smiled and then blew on the dust. It went into her eyes. Not a single speck missed. As it came in contact everything became blurry. Then everything went black.

When she slowly woke up she could hear Alya yelling her name. She was getting closer. She was being carried towards Alya. Still a little dazed she kept her eyes shut not being able to find the strength to open them.

She could feel her body being placed on the ground. She heard Alya call her name telling her to wake up. To open her eyes.

She tried and tried but she couldn't, no matter how much she tried to open her eyes it didn't work. She couldn't even talk. All she could do was lay there and hear people calling her name.

"What did you do to her" Cat hissed at the akuma.

"I placed her under my sleeping beauty spell. I could sense her love for every person in this room. Including you. But I could only sense one person who loves her truly. Not the friendship love but true love. She must be kissed by the person who loves her and the person she loves. Only you have til midnight, or she will permanently stay in a deep sleep. Or as some may call it a coma." he laughed maniacally. Then disappeared.

"Alya, did you hear what he said." Nino said.

"Yea, we need to find Adrien, he should be in here" Alya said looking around the room.

Cat had heard their conversation and walked up to them.

"Who are you looking for" he asked already knowing.

"Our friend Adrien, he should be in here but I can't see him."Alya said looking around.

"Why do you need to find Adrien." he asked.

"She loves him, and he could be our only hope."She cried.

When no one was looking he had been able to transform back hoping no one would notice the black cat disappearing.

When Plagg fell into Adrien's hands he looked around. He could sense Tikki. She was some where near. That meant that ladybug is around here somewhere. He didn't mention it to Adrien because he would probably go and search for her.

Adrien walked up to Alya and Nino.

"Alya, Nino what happened. I was looking for my ring on the floor when I seen Mari laying on the ground. What happened to her." he asked.

"You need to kiss her."Alya cried.

"What"

"Please you may be our only hope." she continued to cry.

"I can't, I'm in love with someone else and I would feel like I was betraying both of them. I couldn't hurt Mari like that."

"But you're my only hope. I'll lose my best friend."

"The akuma said she loved everyone here maybe it's someone else in this room."

He ran towards the door. He felt horrible for saying that but it's true. He loves Ladybug and he couldn't betray her like that.

When he got to the door he pulled it opened. Everyone cheered. But he could still hear Alya crying Mari's name. Hoping it would wake her. He ran and ran and continued to run. Nothing was stopping him. Once he finally sat down he was on a roof top. It got the perfect view of all of Paris. It was however far from where he lived. He was miles away. When he looked at a nearby clock tower it showed _11:30_ pm. He felt rustling in his pocket and jumped. He was transformed which meant it wasn't Plagg.

When he opened his pocket zipper a little red Kwami flew out.

"Cat Noir, please go back and kiss Mari, she loved you and she needs you"

"Who are you, how did you find me, how do you know Mari. Are you Ladybugs kwami."

"I'm Tikki,yes ladybugs kwami, Mari is Ladybug and I know that you're Adrien. Please she needs you. She only has 30 minutes before she could be lost forever."

* * *

He was running as fast as he could. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't know where she would be. He had been gone hours just running. What if he couldn't get to her in time. He continued running. He needed to save her.

Building after building the Eiffel Tower slowly grew.

He looked at a clock tower it showed _11:50_. He had ten minutes to get to her before she could never wake up.

How had he not seen it before. Her piercing blue eyes that reminded him of the night sky and sometimes the ocean. Her bluish black hair. The same hair styles. He was blinded by his love for Ladybug he didn't see her right in front of him.

As he ran the clock seemed to move faster. He ran and ran. He arrived at the bakery and looked into her window. But she wasn't there.

"The hospital" he said. He ran in the direction of the hospital. Running until he was as fast as the wind. He needed to get there on time.

He got to the hospital and ran thrust the doors.

"I need to know where Marinette Dupain-Cheng is. If you don't tell me Paris could be at risk."

The receptionist told him and he dashed up the stairs.

 _11:57_ he only had 3 minutes to reach her bedside on the fourth floor.

 _11:58_

He ran through the door at the top of the stairs. Dodging everyone who got in his way. He seen her door. He ran and ran. It was like the door was somehow moving away from him.

 _11:59_

He finally reached her door. He busted through causing all eyes to fall on him. The room was packed. Everyone was allowed to be in there after visiting hours8 trying to wake her up.

He made his way through the crowd when he heard it.

The clock towers all chimed. The final bell.

 **12:00**

Midnight. He rushed to her bedside hoping that the clocks were off by a minute. He leaned over her and kissed her. Everyone gasped.

Her eyes started to flutter open.

There was something different about her eyes though. They were a pale blue.

Her eyes closed and opened. Faster and faster every time. She started to panick.

" Everything's dark. I can't see anything. I can't see anyone. Please someone help me. I think I'm blind. I can't see anything." she cried.

Her eyes were open but she only could see darkness. She was scared.

"I need everyone to leave the room please. This has to do with and akuma I may be able to fix it" Cat said looking at all of them. Tom and Sabine nodded and left with everyone. Tikki flew out and went to Marinette's face.

She could see Tikki but that was all.

"Tikki, why can't I see. I can only see you please tell me why I can only see you."

"Because I'm bonded to you. You can sense me and it allows you to see me. I'm trying Marinette, I'm trying everything I can possibly do to bring back your vision."

"Please help me. How will I be able to help Cat if I can't see."

"Maybe my magic will give you some vision, but I'm not sure. Do you want to try it."

She nodded. And Tikki transformed her. When she transformed she could see a figure standing in front of her. She jumped and thought it was a hallucination.

But then he spoke.

"My lady can you see"

It was Cat Noir. He had just seen her transform meaning he knew her civilian identity.

But that didn't matter to her right now. All she could see was black and white. Only figures she couldn't pull out details. see him but it was sorta blurry.

"Let's just get this over with so I won't be blind anymore. Then we can talk about this."

She jumped through the window. She forgot that she was in the hospital and a bunch of people were out side.

Cat opened the door and whispered to her parents. They told everyone to go home.

Then Cat Noir jumped out the same window.

When he found Ladybug he seen the akuma came out of hiding.

"Cat it's in his bracelet."

"Well if it isn't Ladybug herself this time." the akuma said.

"This is over. You can't win this one"

"If only that we're true Ladybug"

He conjured up a sword

"Let's see how you can handle a sword being the end of you. I really thought that dust would have stopped you"

"You're not supposed to threaten a Lady" Cat chimed in.

"Not now you mange cat" the akuma hissed.

He blew something at Cat Noir and he fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him."

"I paralyzed him. So he can watch you die."

Her vision still wasn't all that good. When she ran towards the akuma he pulled the sword. She stopped centimeters away from the blade.

"Aww Ladybug I was hoping you would make this easy by running into the blade."

He jabbed the blade but she moved out of the way. She dodged his attacks. Some cutting her a little but not to much.

Cat tried and tried to move. His paralysis still there. Then his finger moved. He could break it if he tried really hard.

After an hour of fighting by herself she looked over at Cat to see if he had gotten any movement. She seen him move his arm so he was getting his movement back.

Then it happened. The akuma stabbed her in her abdomen. She gasped at the sudden action.

She looked at the sword. When he pulled it out she grabbed the bracelet.

She purified the akuma and threw her yo-yo in the air as a replacement of the lucky charm.

After the healing light washed over she fell to the ground. He had found strength and ran to her side before she fell. He caught her and ran to a place they could be alone.

* * *

He was on the ground holding her close to him. She was holding the injury. He couldn't lose her too.

"Mari"

"Hey…. Hey there…. Kitty"

"Mari, I'm gonna take you to the hospital"

"No…. Im….I'm not …. Gonna make it."

Tears filled his eyes.

"How can you talk like that"

Tears fell down her cheeks when she looked at him.

"Bec...because it's …. It's true."

"No it can't be. I can get you to a hospital."

Her transformation wore off and Tikki fell on her chest.

"Adrien…. Kitty….. it doesn't…. It doesn't hurt."

"But that means. I wasn't a good enough partner for you. I couldn't protect you."

"Don't… don't blame… yourself…. Promise me…. Please"

"How could I promise that. Your not gonna die. I won't allow it."

"I know kitty…. But…. But it's not up to you."

"But I love you. I can't lose you. You're all I have left."

She opened her eyes and the blindness was gone.

"The… blindness…. Is gone…. Kitty….I'm glad… that your face was the first one I seen when I could …. Finally see …."

Her breaths were getting more scarce.

"I won't… last much longer… but I wanted you to…. Know that… I love you too… you were my first love…. And the only person I'll ever love…. And I'm glad that I'm in the arms of my first love…" she closed her eyes. They started to feel heavy. She felt her body being picked up.

He was running to the hospital. It wasn't that far. Maybe he could get there and they could help her.

They got to the hospital but she had lost a lot of blood already. The doctors took her in just in case they could save her.

An hour later the doctor walks over with a sour face.

"I'm sorry for the words I'm about to say. I'm sorry for your loss"

He fell to his knees. He lost his whole world.

"Can I please see her" he cried.

The doctor took him to her. The empty surgical room. It was abandoned except for the body that laid there. Not moving. Not breathing.

Her hair in a cap.

Tears brought to his eyes again seeing her.

He walked to her side and just stood there. Not having enough courage to look down.

When he finally did he seen an unfamiliar girl laying there. He exited the room to find the doctor.

"That was not Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng is in room 300"

"Is she alive."

But the doctor had left.

He ran through the halls looking for 300. He came across 300 and looked at it.

He was afraid to enter. Scared that it would have her body laying on a table. Non responsive.

He finally entered and seen her. Laying in a table. She wasn't moving. Just laying there.

"Mari, please be okay" he said to himself. He walked up to her and sat next to her. Blood was everywhere.

She didn't make it. She didn't survive and she knew it. He should have just stayed with her in that room. Her wish. To die in the arms of her love.

"Please wake up, I need you to wake up. I need you" he cried.

Little did he know she was with him. She was standing right behind him. Or well her spirit was. She was crying. She did this to him.

When she looked at her ears the earrings were missing. Hawk Moth has them. She needed to warn Cat.

" _KITTY, THE EARRINGS_ " she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He snapped his head around. He heard her voice. He was sure it was hers but how.

She looked at him. He was staring directly at her. Then he turned around to looked at the earring like the voice said.

But her earrings were gone. He realized that the doctor had something clutched in his hand when he was talking to him. Then the fact that he disappeared.

* * *

Adrien held her body. He couldn't let her go. Then doctors and nurses came in. Trying to pry him off of her. She was gone because of him.

Sadly his actions attracted and akuma.

"Chat Blanc, or should I say son. You can get her back if you just hand over your Miraculous. I already have Ladybugs. Just be a good Cat and you'll be able to be together."

"No I will not succumb to you."

But Hawk Moth didn't take no for an answer. He forcibly turned Adrien into Chat Blanc.

"Where do I meet you. I want her back please"

"Such a loyal cat. Meet me at my tower and you shall get your wish."

"Yes, father."

" _NO KITTY, THIS ISN'T YOU. DON'T ALLOW HIM TO CONTROL YOU_ "

She yelled seeing if it could get his attention again.

"This isn't me"

He fought against himself.

* * *

He arrive at the tower to see Hawk Moth with Ladybugs earrings in his hand.

"Well son hand it over and your wish will be granted."

" _KITTY PLEASE, DON'T DO IT. IT WON'T BRING ME BACK. NOTHING CAN BRING ME BACK. USE MY YO-YO AND PURIFY HIS KWAMI"_

She was scared for him. Hoping her last words would help him.

"No father, you can't bring her back. No magic in the world can bring her back. I don't take orders from you when I'm the super hero of Paris. You took my partner. The love of my life. The only family I had left. I WON'T SUCCUMB TO YOU"

The akuma was rejected out of the bracelet Mari gave him. It was white once again.

This action caused Hawk Moth to weaken. He dropped the earrings. And Tikki.

"Tikki how can I purify his kwami of I can't purify. Ladybug…. She isn't here anymore"

His words hit her hard. She lost her charge. The one she cared about most. She lost her to an akuma. To love.

"Plagg, I think it's the only way"

"No Tikki it can kill him"

"Whatever it is I'll do it. I don't care if it costs my life. I already lost that."

"You're going to be wielding both our powers. Together. Yin and yang. Good and bad. It may cost your life but it may be our only option."

"Then what do I do."

"You have to put in the earrings and say" she whispered the rest into his ears. They didn't want Hawk Moth to over hear.

He looked at them both nodded and place the earring in his ears. He felt a chill go down his spine as he did so.

Then yelled " Miraculous wield Yin and Yang"

A white and black light washed over him.

Revealing a black and white suit. One side black the other white. The mask however was opposite. The side that was black had the white side of the mask and the white side had the black side of the mask.

The Yin and Yang.

His powers had no limits.

He wielded the power of good and evil.

"How did you do that"

"I'm much stronger father. Stronger than you'll ever be. I was weak because of you but being Cat Noir, superhero, I've gotten much stronger. Stronger as a person."

"You won't win son"

"Yes, father I will. You see, your weak. I can walk over to you right now and grab your pendant but. I want to fight you. You never loved me. Mother never loved me. What was I supposed to warn my mother disappeared and I was left alone. My father distancing himself away. Making me a drone. A servant to his beck and call. I had to hide my true self from everyone I cared about because you said I wasn't the perfect son."

"Son. You know nothing of what I had to go through"

"You mean losing your wife. The woman you loved. Gone in an instant. Oh I know all about that pain. You just used it against me. You killed the love of my life. She couldn't be save. She can't come back. Not like mom. Who can enter just as fast as she left."

Cat slowly walked up to his father. He kicked him in the side.

"Son"

"No, don't you son me. That's for ladybug"

He kicked him time after time. Pulling him up he punched him. Hawk fell to his knees. Blood coming out of his mouth.

Cat punched him in the gut several times.

"I won't get to see her again, because of you. You knew this entire time who I was. Yet you still did it. Newspapers, an the web, everything had some news about how much I loved Ladybug. Yet you allowed him to hurt her. I heard it's pain full to get your Miraculous torn away from you. It can cause your death. Is that what you did to her. Don't think I didn't notice you. You ripped it out of her ears and you killed her. Well tell me how it feels if you survive"

He placed his fingers around the pendant.

" _NO, ADRIEN IF YOU DO IT THAN YOU AS BAD AS HE IS. PLEASE DON'T DO IT. IT'LL HURT HIM._ "

He continued. He didn't know what had made him do it but he pulled. Yanked. The pendant was in his hands as well as a black kwami.

Hawk collapsed. Barley breathing. The pain was excruciating.

The kwami that was in his hands was pure black with glowing red eyes.

He pulled off the yo-yo from around his waist. It was designed like the Yin and Yang symbol. He threw the yo-yo just like Ladybug would to de-evilize an akuma.

The yo-yo enclosed the kwami inside. He waited when it came back to him. Then he presses down and it opened revealing a pink kwami.

"Thank you, for freeing me from the darkness. I don't know how I can repay you. You have save us from more deaths and destruction." she said.

Mari appeared next to him. She smiled. He saved Paris. But at the cost of what.

He turned and seen her spirit.

"Mari, I can see you."

"I'm so proud of you kitty. You did amazing. But now it's my time to go"

"No please don't, maybe we could find a way to bring you back. Please Princess. I love you"

"I love you too Kitty but, I have to. Please take care of yourself. Stay safe. Tell Alya and Nino everything. Take care of Tikki for me. Tell my parents I love them with all my heart. Goodbye kitty"

She disappeared.

Tikki and Plagg came from the Miraculous'.

Adrien was perfectly fine. He survived the transformation. Which broke his heart. He had hoped he wouldn't so he could die a hero and be with his Lady.

He began to cry. His father's last breath let out. He no longer had family or anyone really. He wasn't 18 yet he would be taken to live with relatives.

"Bring Marinette back."

Tikki blurted out.

"Is this your wish Adrien."

"Yes, that is my wish. Please bring her back. She's my life. Without her I'm worthless."

"As you wish"

She closed her eyes and Mari appeared before him. She wasn't moving.

Then she gasped for air.

"I was about to lose her but she didn't leave in time. She held onto you. Your wish has been granted now the Miraculous 7 must get home."

"We don't want to go" Plagg said.

"But you're kwami. Kwami do not live on this planet."

"Maybe we could. There are enough people here on Earth for each Kwami to bond with. We want to stay with Adrien and Marinette. The war is over. After thousands of years. We want to stay with the Ladybug and Cat Noir who stopped it." Tikki said going over to Marinette. Whom was started by the sight. She was alive but how. Then she seen Gabriel's body.

Adrien was standing there just looking at him.

"I'm sorry father. I just wished you would have love me. Given me attention at home. I always loved you no matter what, and I still do. Rest in peace father." he said crying.

Mari hugged him from behind. He was so glad that she was alive. He turned around and held her so tight.

"Don't you ever leave me again. I thought I lost you forever. I couldn't live knowing I couldn't do anything to save you. I love you so much Marinette it hurts." he said.

She looked up and smiled. Then she pushed her lips against his.

"I know Adrien. I'm sorry I made you suffer." she said after pulling away from the kiss.

He handed her back her earring and she place them in. She felt much more alive when the earrings were in. Like the other half of her was back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Happy Valentines day.**


End file.
